


【铁虫】抗拒 4

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】抗拒 4

托尼很快就发现自己的小朋友不翼而飞了，他调取了监控，淡定地看着男孩从高高的围栏上翻过去，实际上心里已经火山爆发了，滚滚的岩浆直往外涌。而此时的彼得已经抱着肚子躺在下城区破旧的酒店里，他长长了不少的暖棕色头发不规矩地打着卷，眼角带着绯红的倦意，对着肚子里的宝宝喃喃念叨着：“拜托你了，消停两天，就两天，让我想想怎么办吧！”他现在身上只有一点点零钱，取钱和联系内德都是他不敢做的事，那个人立马都能查出来他在哪，现在唯一的希望就是联系上梅，这是唯一能给他安全感的亲人了。他这么想着觉得肚子又饿了，这都是因为肚子里住了个小贪吃鬼。  
彼得用帽子兜住脸，偷偷地从酒店后门绕了出去，他本想去买点三明治顺便打个电话，然而还没到目的地就发现了一伙鬼鬼祟祟的人，最开始只是为了避开这明显不是好人的几个人，躲在墙后的彼得立刻发现了这群人原来是要贩卖军火。  
“这是新式武器，威力惊人，我们今晚可以去找个人多的地方试一试。”  
“一定能卖出好价钱！”  
“可是这是偷的斯塔克他们作废的武器做出来的，做太明显的话一定会被追查的吧。”  
“哼，依我看托尼斯塔克也不算什么，这么好的武器居然放弃，不卖出来，恐怕也是怕了政府，怕被找麻烦，我们可不怕。”  
“现在就走吧，干他妈一票大的！”  
......  
彼得立刻明白了这些人要搞恐怖袭击，他想报警，随即想到自己根本没带手机，原来的被老男人没收了。焦急的他决定跟着这帮人的行踪，见机行事。  
他们转了好几个街区，也很机警，彼得饥饿又疲惫，一不留神就被坏蛋头目发现了，几个坏人满含杀气的目光射过来，彼得转过身拔腿就向人多的地方跑去，后面人也毫不示弱地涌过来。男孩的肚子这时候又开始一阵阵钝痛，洁白的额头上立即遍布汗珠，走投无路的彼得在传过一众行人的时候夺下了一位正在打电话的中年女人的手机，女人尖叫着追上来，周围人也开始跟着追赶，场面混乱了起来。他拨通了警察局的电话，但还没来得及解释清楚就被众人追上了。  
“你这个小孩是怎么回事，年纪轻轻就学人家抢劫。”  
彼得只觉得眼前一阵阵黑雾，直到被警察局的警官叫醒他才清醒过来。  
“你有点眼熟啊，几个月前，是不是进来过？问你话呢。”彼得赶紧试图说清楚那些人的计划，要警察赶紧想办法，然而他们似乎并不相信他的话。  
“你的故事很精彩，但是还是赶紧让你家里人来交钱带你出去吧。”说着走出了看守他的屋子，彼得捂住眼睛，忍着痛靠在椅子上。  
托尼接到电话的时候，面前椅子上正绑着彼得的好朋友内德，内德已经吓得脸色发白，嘴唇颤颤地说不出话来，然而他很够义气地没有透露半个字，忽略掉如果不是被电话打断，他打算马上招供的事实，他决定下次见到彼得一定要好好地描述今天他所受的威逼利诱以及他的坚贞不屈。  
“幸亏当时是我接起的电话，梅还不知道这件事，这对她病情非常不好。”听筒里传来哈皮不哈皮的声音。”  
“你还回不回来？”托尼捏捏眉心，“你到底是给谁工作的，我只是让你给她看病，不是让你陪着她看病。”听筒里传来挂断的声音。  
托尼转向内德，“你很走运。”然后抓起外套急匆匆地出了门。  
路上托尼已经预演了一百种惩罚这个不听话小孩的方法，汽车像飞一样往警察局驶去。  
彼得感觉浑身发冷，他觉得自己绝对是发烧了，梅在国外看病，他孤身一人在这个冰冷冷的椅子上，没有吃饭没有喝水，孤单绝望地要死掉了一般，他想喊人帮忙都没有力气。  
当温暖的体温传到他的胸肺的时候，他正在噩梦里挣扎，一会儿是死去的父母的脸，一会儿是生病的梅姨，一会儿是穿着破破烂烂的小时候的自己，被同学欺负和嫌弃。他委屈地哭出来，不停地喊着爸爸妈妈的名字，不停地跑，直到跌倒磕破了膝盖。因为家境贫寒而从来没有要求过别的小孩要求的一切。  
“梅，我想吃巧克力。”  
“是我，不是梅。”  
彼得费力地睁开沉重的双眼，“斯塔克先生？”“嗯？”，男孩重新靠回他身上，“我肚子疼，怎么办？我不想失去ta，我不想的。”他说着开始哭了起来。  
“不会的，我们有最好的医生。”  
“斯塔克先生，有人想要袭击市民！”“我已经知道了，我保证他们什么也做不了。”彼得含着泪望着他，原来梅不在，他也不是无依无靠的了。  
彼得被推进手术室的时候，托尼望着手术室冰冷的金属门，上面倒映着一双眼眶血红的眼。

“孩子暂时保住了，不过要想下次不出现这种情况，还得要别的方法。”史蒂芬拍拍老朋友的肩膀，他刚从中国回来，手术服下的西装还没脱。他拉过一旁的另一位医生，“这是我的中国朋友王，精通古老的东方医学。”  
“您好斯塔克先生。”两个人握过手，王友好地笑了笑，“患者的年纪和身体，怀孕确实会非常辛苦，接下来直到孩子出生的几个月，我们可以用中医的方法进行保胎和身体滋养，只要按要求用时用药，应该可以安全产下孩子。”  
托尼疲惫的双眼终于又有了光彩。  
虽然知道自己做错了，但是自己还虚弱地躺在床上就被锁链绑住脚踝，彼得已经对于和这个坏男人正常交往感到绝望了，他像被抓住的小鸟，牢牢关进他的笼子里，尽管他拼命挣扎耗尽生命力奄奄一息，这个人也绝不会放他出去了。  
托尼拿着一个花纹精美绝伦的盒子进来了，他看到彼得醒了，先放下东西，坐到他身边来，用手一下下抚着男孩的下腹，他看着他裸露的纤细的脚踝上泛着贵金属光泽的链条，白嫩的肌肤上泛红的痕迹，因为不适紧张而绷紧的小腿肚，都有一种异样的美。  
“你要是乖乖听话不乱跑，我可以考虑链子的长度，让你自由在房子里走动，但是你要是还不明白自己的处境，除了床你哪都去不了。”  
彼得摇摇头不说话，直到感觉他干燥的双手摸上自己的领口，他才抗拒地用手去推他，病中沙哑无力的声音像柔弱好欺的雌兽，“我不要做，我难受，没有力气了。”  
“有力气了就想做了？”  
“我没有那么说！”彼得羞耻地红了脸，睁大眼睛控诉着他，他柔软的睫毛和柔软的头发一样泛着卷翘，小嘴因为生病而苍白着透着可怜，在托尼眼里，满脸都是快来疼爱我的小朋友样。  
托尼无奈地捏着他的下巴，“你怎么能这么欠操呢？”  
他打开了一旁精致的盒子放到彼得眼前，“这里面是用非常稀有的中药做成的保胎棒，”托尼靠近他的耳朵，“我会用它插到你的子宫口和小屁股里，从今天起你要每天都含着它作息。”  
彼得呆住了，愣愣地看着他解开自己的衣服，粗糙的手指揉着自己胸前的小樱桃，另一只手拉开了裤子，摸到了他的私处，被他三两下玩弄就让自己流出了浓浓的春水。男孩呼吸不稳，脸上显出了情潮。  
看着托尼拿着那个黑绿色的散发着药草味的圆柱体，顶端做的十分圆滑，看起来十分像男人的东西，但是要细一些。他往一边拉开男孩的内裤，将这个东西轻轻塞了进去，被异物塞入的彼得呻吟着，被迫撑开的不适让他委屈地想并拢双腿，又被掰开了，“一定要这样吗？没有别的办法了吗？”  
托尼吻了吻他的嘴唇，“我觉得这个办法非常好。”说着将药棒一把推进到男孩的宫口，黑绿色的柱体隐没在了粉红的蜜丛间。另一根如法炮制占据了他的后穴。  
彼得夹紧双腿，嘴里时不时溢出控制不住的呻吟，敏感点时不时被碰到的惊恐占据了他的脑袋。托尼脱掉睡袍，赤裸可靠的胸膛露出来，他上床从正面抱住他，抬起他潮红的小脸，“还是我的东西插着舒服？”  
彼得虚弱地看着他，突然伸手捂住了嘴掩盖住想要呻吟出声的欲望。


End file.
